1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning composition. Particularly, the present invention relates to a cleaning composition and a cleaning method using such cleaning composition for semiconductor manufacturing processes.
2. Related Art
Among the very-large-scale integration (VLSI) processes, the chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process can accomplish global planarization of the wafer surface. Particularly, when the semiconductor manufacturing processes progress into sub-micron field, the chemical mechanical polishing technology turns out to be an indispensable technology.
One important item of all the measurement items for measuring the effectiveness of the CMP process is the presence or absence of defects. Defects of the chemical mechanical polishing process include organic residues, small particles, micro-scratches and corrosion. For example, if the contaminants such as residues or smear, which are formed on the polishing pad or wafer after polishing, can not be completely removed during the cleaning step, the performance of the polishing pad will decay, thereby impairing the consistency of the film removal rate and also affecting the electrical performance of elements.
In the prior art, the cleaning solution having, for example, tetramethylammonium hydroxide (TMAH) was used to remove the contaminants on the wafer surface. However, tetramethylammonium hydroxide is toxic and potentially dangerous for manual operation. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a cleaning fluid that is safe for operation and is capable of removing residual contamination on the wafer surface while maintaining the flatness of the wafer surface.